


Mine

by SerasKucheki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fontcest, M/M, Swapcest - Freeform, Torture, Underfell, Violence, YandereBlue, YanderrBlueberry, honeymustard - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasKucheki/pseuds/SerasKucheki
Summary: Sans loves Papyrus and Papyrus belongs to him. It really looked like Papyrus loved him too when he accepted his feelings but when a clone of himself came from Underfell he quickly found out how wrong he was. Nothing was going right, he was losing his Papy and he didn't know how to stop it..until he snapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so this is another Fontcest fic that is based off an artist's work. This time around it's based off Lady Mali's Sympathy comic. This beautiful lady works her hardest on this comic and I wanted to give her something back. Her tumblr URL is http://xladymalice.tumblr.com/ and the art this is based off of are: http://angelx0fxhell.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Yandere-Moments-Revenge-645072996 and http://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/152970987604/ready-for-the-feeeelz-qq-why-the-heck-did-i
> 
> Giver her all the support you can and hopefully enjoy Blueberry being Yandere.

A stuffed bunny sits on a chair with its button eyes watching, unblinking as the scene in front of him unfolds. It’s been long coming, ever since the timelines became unstable. That’s when everyone started to know about the resets because there had to be an explanation for running into clones and finding about new universes. If there was one person who wished for a reset the most, it was the one that the bunny was watching. The room had long gotten quiet except for the small hum as the skeleton made sure he had done everything he wanted. It needed to be slow, it needed to be painful and after the point was made, he would finally kill him. “Mweh heh heh.” laughed the skeleton as he stood back to look over his masterpiece. Blood, broken bones, cracked skull and torn clothes. “Mr. Bunny, do you think it’s finally time?” he asked looking back at the stuffed animal who gave no response.

***

Sans really didn’t care if he started to get feelings that normal siblings don’t have for each other. It had always been Papyrus and him ever since their dad disappeared. His feelings developed slowly and that’s when he began trying to drop hints. Papyrus never seemed to like him in the same way so he needed find out if he had a chance. There were many different ways to go about it and he tried to do it subtlety at first.

The hugs would be more frequent and last longer. Papyrus didn’t mind it at all or even questioned why Sans wanted more hugs. He actually liked them because his brother was the best hugger. He held onto his brother nice and tight but when Sans wanted to hug him while he was sitting on the couch he began to think about it a little bit more. Sans liked to be close to Papyrus and hung around him every chance that he could get. He also began to ask about who he liked which he never answered. There wasn’t anyone he really liked because he didn’t worry about that kind of stuff.

Sans knew that this was pretty much the only chance he had to let his brother know that he liked him. Papyrus didn’t mind the long hugs and hugging on the couch so he must like him just enough. He finally decided to just try it before he did find someone else. They were walking back home after a day of work and just as they got to the house, Sans decided it was time. “I love you Papy.” he declared.

Papyrus turned around and smiled at his brother. “I love you too.” he said patting his head and tried to head inside again.

”No, Papy, I _love_ you.” he repeated and grabbed Papyrus’ jacket to pull him away from the door. Sans kept a tight grip on his sweatshirt to make sure he couldn’t just run away or leave without telling him his feelings. Papyrus had to love him like he did, they only spent time with each other and he loved him. That should be more than enough for Papyrus to return his feelings.

”You do?” he asked beginning to realize what Sans was talking about. Papyrus really didn’t want to believe it because he really didn’t see his brother in that way. He felt bad but with his view of Sans being so innocent, he had never once thought of him as a lover. “Sans I do-“ he started to speak and was cut off.

Sans pulled on Papyrus’ arm to bring him down to his level and kissed him quickly. He had a light blue flush on his cheekbones and stars in his eyes. The kiss was a lot better than he could have ever thought and was looking at Papyrus waiting for some kind of refusal or approval from him. “Papy, I love you.”

Papyrus found it really hard to break his brother’s soul with how desperately he was looking at him. He did love his brother and maybe he could come around to it. “I love you too.” he smiled and bent down so he could give him a proper hug.

Even though Papyrus’ intentions were good and to keep his brother from being sad it didn’t help with Sans’ mentality. He really loved Papyrus, he loved him a lot and only wanted to be with him. Since that is how he saw his side of the relationship he figured Papyrus felt the same way. He loved him just as much and only wanted to be with him. Sans hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. _I’ll always love you Papy._

***

The relationship was slow to grow from a kiss because Papyrus still wasn’t too sure about it. Sans was okay with taking it slow but as they continued their relationship it was difficult to keep it from getting more intimate. He did start to find Sans really cute and when he said he loved him he felt like he meant it more. The only thing that bothered him was how easily Sans’ attitude would sour when someone got too close to him. It was obvious he didn’t care for a loving relationship with anyone else but Sans still got possessive.

The possessiveness only escalated after one night of Papyrus finally taking Sans to bed. It was an intense night and he definitely got carried away with it. He never felt like he loved Sans more but after waking up the next morning he realized that he couldn’t love Sans as much as he loved him. There was no good way to tell him either since the last thing he wanted to do was break his brother.

Papyrus got some help though when the resets of the timelines began to make it easier to come across other universes. There was one in particular that caught his attention and it was all because of one skeleton, Sans. This Sans was from the universe Underfell and the nickname he earned was Red. Red was very different from his brother and because of it he found out how he couldn’t love Sans when he loved Red. Papyrus knew it the second time he hung out with Red and made sure to go to his brother that night to let him know.

Sans didn’t take it well and for the most part he tried to pretend he didn’t hear Papyrus. Papyrus was getting frustrated with him and soon just gave up. He would have to try again the next day and keep telling him until he finally got it through his thick skull. There was no way that Sans would continue to just ignore his wishes, he would have to deal with it. It was going to be difficult knowing that Sans wouldn’t be around him all the time but he knew his brother would get used to it, he had too anyway.

Devastated, distraught and hurt was all that Sans felt as Papyrus got fed up with him and left to go to his room. Sans watched him all the way up the stairs and looked down at the floor when he disappeared into the room. _You told me loved you me. You do love me._ He wanted to believe it but the rational part of his mind was trying to convince him otherwise. _He never loved you the way you loved him. You should just face it._ “No…he loves me just as much.” he whispered.

The next morning Sans made sure he had made plenty of pancakes and had more than enough honey for his brother. He smiled a little as he looked at the table after setting everything out. _He will definitely forget about Red after seeing this._ Sans heard the familiar footsteps make their way down the stairs and he popped out of the kitchen with a wide smile. “Papy! I made breakfast.”

Papyrus could just tell by how happy Sans was that he didn’t take the conversation seriously last night. He really was going to make this as difficult as he could. “Sans…that conversation from last-“

”Don’t worry about it right now!” he interrupted his brother and ushered him into the kitchen. “Just eat breakfast before it gets cold.” Sans was glad that Papyrus wasn’t pushing it at the moment as he helped him to his chair and sat down across from him. He waited for Papyrus to get his pancakes before he started dishing up his own. Papyrus knew he wasn’t helping matters any by hesitating but he still didn’t want to see his brother sad. He only took a couple of bites from the pancakes before pushing the plate away. Sans noticed his behavior and looked worried. “Do they taste bad?” he asked.

”No, they taste really good.” assured Papyrus with a small smile before frowning. “Sans, we need to finish the conversation from last night.” he stated and when Sans tried to open his mouth Papyrus quickly cut off him. “I like Red.” he declared watching Sans’ reaction who was still frozen from being interrupted. “I tried, I tried to love you the way you do me but I don’t love you that way. I like Red more and I want to spend time with him.”

Sans looked down at his plate of pancakes and carefully set his fork down. “You like red?” he asked. _Just like he said last night, he doesn’t love you. He never did so why even bother clinging onto the hope he ever did?_ His eyes flashed a quick red but was back to normal when he looked up at his brother.

Papyrus nodded and was glad to see that this time around his brother was actually listening. He knew there was no way to avoid hurting him but at least he could make it quick. “I do, I like him and I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings.”

”It’s okay.” he smiled at his brother doing his best to hide the pain he was feeling. _I’m not okay._ “You like him.” _I hate him._ “I understand.” _I don’t understand! Why can’t you love me?! I’m your brother! He’s just a copy of me! If you can love him you can love me!_ Sans picked up the fork again and had a tight grip. He tried to get a bite out of the pancake and nearly broke it when he used too much pressure.

”I’m glad you’re understanding.” smiled Papyrus and began to eat from his plate of pancakes again. He obviously wasn’t seeing the small changes in Sans’ posture as he curled into himself a little and how he nearly broke his fork over cutting up the pancake. Papyrus was just happy that his brother was starting to get it and soon finished his meal. “Thank you for breakfast Sans, I’m going to see Red.” he said getting up and putting his plate in the sink before leaving the house.

Sans’ body froze at the realization that his brother wasn’t even looking at him. He didn’t even care what he was doing to him. His brother ate happily and left without any worry on his mind! _He doesn’t care…he’s hurt me and he doesn’t even care!_ He grit his teeth together and began to bend the fork until it broke. His eyes turned red again and he slowly stood up from his chair. _He doesn’t care about me, only about Red._

***

          

Over the next week Papyrus would go to work but also going to see Red. He spent more time with Red then at home. Sans was trying his best to control his anger and his feelings but he found it difficult. During training, he would send stronger attacks to Alphys than before and he almost dropped her HP down too far. He apologized over and over for the mistake but she wouldn’t let it drop. She knew there was something on his mind and he still refused to talk about it.

While he was heading back from training one day he could see the two people he really didn’t need to see together. Sans grit his teeth and instead of facing them he quickly moved behind a tree to hide from them. The two of them got closer and he could hear Red laughing. It made his blood boil and he turned around thinking about how he could ruin their happy walk. “What’s brown and bad for your health?” asked Red.

”Sugar?” asked Papyrus.

”A baseball bat.” smirked Red and laughed at his joke before Papyrus could.

Papyrus laughed a little bit actually finding the bad jokes that Red told funny. He knew his jokes were bad but Red had a darker humor to his. They were charming in their own way and soon grabbed Red’s hand to pull him with. Papyrus quickly sat down against the tree Sans hid behind and pulled Red onto his lap. ”I love you Red.” he smiled. He had fallen hard and fast for Red since they’ve started hanging out with each. There really was no way he could explain why he felt so much for Red in such a short amount of time but at least his brother was okay with it.

Red was taken aback by the affection and was still getting used to it himself. His universe didn’t have niceties or anyone proclaiming love as easily as Papyrus just did. That’s why he loved being here and loved being with Papyrus because he was so affectionate and willing to show his feelings in a positive way. “I love you too.” he smiled and blushed lightly as he moved to nuzzle into his shoulder. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Red and rubbed his back.

Sans felt his anger boil over and he slowly walked around the tree. He kept one hand on the trunk and watched as the _couple_ looked up at him. Papyrus was surprised and then worried as Sans’ eyes flashed red. “Sans, what’s wrong?” he asked moving to get up and Red began to get out of the way before both froze. There were blue bones popping out of the ground and the tree keeping them in place. Papyrus looked at each bone carefully seeing that the only way to get out would be to teleport. He didn’t want to escape though because something was wrong, really wrong. “Sans, tell me what’s going on.” he demanded.

”I don’t think I can handle letting you go.” he stated moving the bones closer to them and Red’s eyes darted to Papyrus hoping that he could get them out of there. “I know you love me, I just need to get rid of the one that’s getting in between us.” Sans quickly had more blue bones come out of the tree and stab through Papyrus. Papyrus’ eyes widened and coughed up blood. His health quickly drained to .02 and any movement would probably kill him.

Red instantly panicked and began trying to teleport but Sans was quick to summon a bone. He hit Red across the head and let the blue bones trapping them there disappear except for the ones holding Papyrus. “Sans…” coughed Papyrus again and was too afraid to even teleport in fear that his health would deplete completely. “Why are you doing this? I thought you understood.”

Sans smiled widely as he bent down in front of Papyrus. He leaned in close to kiss his forehead and Papyrus flinched a little causing his health to go down to .01. “I love you and you told me you loved me so you’re mine.” he stated and lightly pat his head. Papyrus made sure not to move that time and watched as Sans turned around and picked up Red. “I’ll be back Papy!” he assured him.

Red could hear humming as he began to wake up and his head rolled from side to side to work out the kinks. He slowly remembered what had happened and what really woke him up was when he couldn’t move his arms. Red looked around noticing a single chair, a stuffed bunny sitting on the chair and then up at his hands. _What the hell is that little shit doing?!_ He instantly began moving his arms and could feel the rope rubbing against his bones. He refused to stop because he needed to get free and for some reason he couldn’t summon his magic. Sans must have done something to his body to mess with his magic and at one point he tried pulling himself up to see what kind of knot he was working with. He could only last a few seconds before he fell back down and could feel the strain it put on his bones. “Fuck!”

”There’s no reason to swear, I haven’t started yet.” laughed Sans as he came into the empty room and headed towards Red. His hands were behind his back and his smile was wide. Sans slowly brought out the knife and ran a gloved finger down the side of the blade. “I have so many things I want to do to you.”

”Sans, this is ridiculous! Let me go!” he exclaimed fighting against the ropes more and was pretty sure that in a few more minutes of struggling he would have rope burns on his bones.

Sans shook his head and turned the knife around before hitting Red in the head. Red yelled out in pain as a crack sounded in the silent room. “This isn’t ridiculous, you should have known better not to take someone who was already taken.”

Red shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel so good and refused to open his eyes afraid that the room would be spinning and make him feel worse. “He wasn’t yours to begin with, he let me know about your failed relationship. He couldn’t love you like that and never will.” he smirked and probably shouldn’t be taunting someone who has proved already that he isn’t like he thought.

”He does love me.” he stated and this time it didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes weren’t red but instead of the usual large pupil, it was a tiny yellow circle. The grin never left his face as he hit Sans again and managed to hit the same spot. Another loud crack filled the room and there was a small hole left behind. Red opened his eyes but it was basically pointless as blackness quickly filled it. He definitely felt close to puking that time around and he could feel blood slowly roll down his head. “He’ll be able to show his true love to me once you’re gone.”

”Okay…I got it, just let me go.” he said softly. Red forced his eyes open when he felt the edge of the knife going up his ribs. The panic began to come back as Sans pushed his sweatshirt back and made sure it wouldn’t get in the way. “Stop, I won’t stick around.” he promised even though he wasn’t sure he could keep it.

Sans ignored him as he slowly ran his fingers over each rib. “I need to make sure you keep to it.” he pointed out and gripped his bottom rib. Red’s breath hitched and he prepared himself for Sans to break it. A whole minute passed and just as he began to relax thinking he was okay Sans finally grabbed the rib with his other hand to break it. If the pain in his head wasn’t bad enough the rib felt even worse. His vision blacked again and was close to passing out. “I can’t have you unconscious just yet, you need to stay awake and experience all of the pain you deserve.”

Red clenched his jaw and tilted his head back as Sans began cutting his ribs. Some of the cuts wouldn’t hurt as much and only bleed but then there would be others that cracked the bone. The varying pain kept him awake and guessing of when the next blow would be. Sans soon set the knife down on the ground so he could run his hands down Red’s leg. Red didn’t have the energy to shiver and his eye lights kept flickering on and off. He watched in silence and when Sans gripped his tibia he finally showed signs of struggle again. “Please…Sans…” he pleaded in between heavy breaths and could feel tears in his eye sockets. “I won’t…I won’t…”

”I’ll be the judge of that when I’m done.” he giggled and gripped the bone tightly before snapping it in half. Red screamed and thrashed against the binds while trying to kick at Sans. Sans just backed up and let him squirm. When the skeleton finally quieted down and his head fell down to his chest Sans moved in again. “Wake up.” he urged and when there was no answer he picked up the knife. “Wake up.” he demanded and when Red still showed no signs of listening he lost it. Sans took the handle of the knife and began to hit Red in the head. He was aiming for the other side this time and kept hitting it. The bone cracked and gave way leaving a gaping hole. Sans’ clothes were covered in more blood because of his little tantrum and stood back taking deep breaths. After looking over Red he realized that he had done a good job. His posture relaxed and held the knife behind his back as he hummed again. He looked back toward the bunny who had been silently observing everything and nodded. “I think it’s time.”

***

          

Papyrus couldn’t believe that no monsters had walked by him. He wasn’t hidden from the path, he was sitting out in plain sight. He was forced to wait and hope that his HP would go up enough so that he could teleport away from the bones. It would work a lot better if he could sleep but was afraid that he might move and dust himself. Papyrus could hear someone walking down the path and perked up a little bit. “Hey!” he yelled hoping that it was someone who could help him out and not just leave him there. The last thing he expected was to see Sans walking up to him and the blood on his battle body made his soul sink. “Sans…where is Red? What happened?” he asked fighting every urge in his body to move.

Sans shook his head and bent down in front of Papyrus. “Papy, there’s no reason to worry about him now. It’s just you and me like it always should have been.” he smiled widely and reached over to rest a hand on his cheek. “I love you so much.”

”If you love me you’ll take me to Red.” he stated and Sans’ eyes flashed red once again. Papyrus was ready to be hit or finally dust but it never came, instead the blue bones finally disappeared and he could take a deep breath.

”He’s in the shed.” explained Sans and grabbed Papyrus’ hand. “Teleport us there.”

Papyrus would have been more worried about how willing Sans was letting him see Red but he needed to make sure he was alright. He teleported to the shed and in front of him was Red, hanging from the ceiling. There was a puddle of blood underneath him and it looked like had been crying blood as well. Papyrus felt his body retch but held it back as he stood up to go help Red. Sans stopped him by turning his soul blue and making him fall back to the ground. “Sans! Stop this! He’s going to die without some help!” he exclaimed moving a lot slower thanks to his brother’s blue attack and tried to move toward Red. Papyrus lifted his hand up to grab at Red’s soul but it was interrupted as Sans stomped on his hand.

Sans smiled widely at the sound of pain that escaped Papyrus’ mouth and walked over to Red. He produced the knife he had from earlier and reached up to run a finger down Red’s sternum. “Summon your soul Red.” he ordered and even though Red was still half unconscious his soul soon manifested under the ribs. “Thank you.” he smiled and pulled the soul of his body before turning around to face Papyrus. “Red, who does Papy belong too?” he asked.

”Sans…his brother, Sans.” he answered meekly and didn’t even try to look up.

”Do you love Papy?”

”No.”

Sans smiled widely and lightly rubbed his soul so he knew he had done a good job. There was no way he would say anything different when his life was in his hands. “Papyrus, who do you belong too?” he asked.

Papyrus wasn’t sure of what his brother was thinking and didn’t understand where all of this was coming from. His brother had never been like this and he never thought he could be this crude. “Sans, just let him go. This isn’t right, it-“

”Who do you belong too?” interrupted him as his grip tightened around the soul. Red flinched in pain but no sound came out.

”Sans, stop!” he yelled.

Sans didn’t listen and quickly pushed the knife into his soul. It wasn’t deep enough to kill him but Red showed obvious pain and his soul began to bleed. “Who do you belong too?” he repeated.

Papyrus was starting to understand what would keep Red safe and quickly answered. “You, I belong to you Sans.”

”Do you love me?” he asked.

”Of course I do but-“

”Do you love me Papy?” he interrupted him again and began to push the knife more into his soul.

”Yes! I do!” he yelled watching Red when he didn’t respond to the pain.

Sans smiled widely at that and kept the knife in place. “Do you love Red?”

Papyrus hesitated as it finally clicked what could save Red’s life. “I don’t, I don’t love him.”

”You do love him and the only way to stop it is to get rid of him.” he said quickly stabbing the knife all the way through his soul. What little HP was left disappeared and the soul he was holding turned to dust. The body behind him followed suit and Sans brushed his hand off on his pants as he walked toward Papyrus.

Papyrus was frozen in place as he watched Red turn to dust and even though he felt the hold in his soul lift he didn’t try to escape. He flinched as Sans reached for him and set a hand on his cheek again. “Sans, why did you do that? Why did you kill him?” he asked.

”Because he was in the way.” he answered honestly and smiled softly at Papyrus. “I won’t hurt you again if you stay with me and love only me.”

***

   

”Papy! I’m home!” smiled Sans widely as he walked through the door and locked it behind him. “I’m going to make tacos tonight.” he stated and went to the kitchen first to put things away before coming back out to look at his brother. Papyrus was sitting on the couch and staring at the television. Sans didn’t let him go to his post anymore and he hardly ever left the house now. He didn’t let him and it was to make sure that Papyrus wouldn’t find anyone else to love. He smiled widely and moved to sit on Papyrus’ lap. Sans wrapped his arms around him and rested their foreheads together. “I love you so much Papy.” he smiled.

”I love you too Sans.” he said softly and even though Sans’ face was mere inches from his own, he didn’t really focus on the person in front of him. He had given up on changing his brother’s mind and after many nights of being reminded who he belonged too, there was no more fight in him

Sans couldn’t be any happier with Papyrus finally understanding who he belonged too and who he loved. He quickly kissed his teeth and pulled away from him. “Dinner will be ready soon!” he assured him and headed into the kitchen. _Everything is as it should be._


End file.
